A Different World
by Death's General
Summary: Join Oscar Wakefield a man from before the war who after losing his family and friends wakes up after many years as he tries to adapt in a world completely different from his own.


**_Fallout_** ** _4: A Different World_**

 _ **I do not own anything to do with the Fallout universe since all of that belongs to Bethesda. I only own my oc**_

* * *

"Remember meet me at the giant dinosaur statue for lunch time!" Our teacher miss Margret called out as me and the rest of the kids quickly got into pairs with our friends and sprinted in different directions of the science museum.

"Lets go Oscar" My best friend Jack a ten year old geeky and slightly overweight boy with dark brown hair, light brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses and pale skin said with a grin on his face as we rushed over to the future exhibit.

"Wow" I muttered while staring up at the different flying cars above my head, astronauts fighting aliens with ray guns and different type of robots letting out beeps.

"I know right, come on" Jack said with a look of awe on his face as he grabbed my arm before we ran deeper into the exhibit with joyous grins on our faces.

* * *

"Find a bench and have your lunch" Miss Margret said as me and Jack claimed a bench as our own.

"What did your mom make you?" Jack asked as he pulled out a cup of yogurt with a plastic spoon, a lettuce and tomato sandwich, apple juice and a banana.

"She made me a special treat since I've been helping my dad with the chores" I said before opening my Grognak the barbarian lunchbox and grinned when I saw a chocolate cupcake with dark blue frosting next to sliced apples, orange juice and bag of cheese and onion chips.

"That looks tasty!" Jack said with a smile as he took a bite out of his sandwich "I'll ask your mom to make me one when I come over later"

"Um Oscar?" A soft voice said which drew both mine and Jack's attention towards Nora. A quiet girl in my class who's always reading some type of book. She stared at me with light green eyes while nervously wrapping a lock of sunlight blond hair around a fair peach colored finger.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered before mentally shouting at myself for being nervous.

"Y-You don't have to but I was wondering if you would share your lunch with me" Nora said as she looked down at the tiled floor "I forgot to bring my own and my friends already finished theirs"

"U-Uh sure thing" I said while scooting over and waiting silently as Nora slowly walk over and sat next to me before giving her an equal amount of my snacks "H-Here you can also have my cupcake"

"His mom made for him since he did a lot of chores" Jack added as he took another bite out of his sandwich while Nora stared at me in shock.

"I-I couldn't do that!, it wouldn't be right" Nora said as I took the cupcake out and handed it to her before giving her smile and nod.

"I-It's fine I know that you like chocolate so please take it" I stuttered again as she took a small bite which instantly made a smile form on her face before she took a bigger bite.

"How do you know I like chocolate?" Nora asked which made my whole body stiffen as I just realized what I said.

"He stares at you from time to time in the lunch hall or in class" Jack said absent mindlessly as he started devouring his yogurt while my whole body jolted and eyes widen at the things he just said out loud "One time he walked into a pole which was funny"

"Oh I see" Nora said softly as her face turned bright red like a tomato. After that Jack kept going on about the museum while me and Nora sat and ate our food in silence.

"Um thank you for sharing with me especially your cupcake" Nora said with a smile before she suddenly leaned in close and kissed me on my right cheek which nearly made me pass out from the shock while her face turned even more red.

She then hopped off the bench and ran over to her friends.

"Oscar did she just?" Jack asked as he was in shock just like me as I slowly reach up and touched my cheek.

"Yeah she did" I said as I watched her walk away with her giggling friends and take a quick look back at me before looking away with an amazing amount of speed.

After that the museum trip was a blur as I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss before gaining a smile on my face as Jack decided to go somewhere else which allowed Nora to sit next to me and hold my hand for the rest of the drive back to school.

* * *

Pain exploded across my head as it slammed against the brick wall before a tanned fist rammed straight into my face which only added to the pain as I could feel my nasal bone snapping out of place while the blood rushed down my face and quickly stained my black shirt.

I took a deep breath and wiped my blood away with the back of my hand before glaring at Douglas and launching myself forward as I managed to tackle him to the ground before I rained quick punches to his face and chest which stained my fists in his blood.

Despite Douglas's cries of pain I still managed to hear the sound of glass crunching behind me which prompted me to quickly rammed my left elbow into his gut making him let out a pained filled cough before getting off him and just narrowly avoid a metal pipe swinging towards my face.

I gave the overweight teen a swift kick to his left knee making him cry out and fall to one knee while I quickly backed off and pressed my back against the wall and took in deep breaths.

While still regaining strenght I glared at the three bruised class mates surrounding me as they also took this moment to regain some energy before we continued. Though suddenly a brick came out of nowhere and struck Douglas straight in the side of his head sending him crashing to the ground while shocking his two goons Ted and Ed.

"What took you so long?" I asked the person who was responsible for the brick as he skidded to a stop next to me and flashed an apologetic look.

"Sorry you know Mr Jefferson hates me" Jack said with a grin as he removed his black tie and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his muscular torso "But I'll tell you about that later, right now lets just deal with them"

I just nodded my head before we rushed forward as Jack punted Ted straight in his face and shattered his nose before turning around and delivering a stinging hay maker to Ed's jaw which dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

I grinned when I saw that and weaved around Douglas's punch before quickly striking his chin with an uppercut and finishing him off with a right punch to the temple which sent him crashing to the ground while body continued to move with the punch as I saw the ground rush up to meet me.

"Man how long was you fighting?" Jack asked as he caught me with a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Too...Long" Was all I could muster at the moment as I filled my lungs with rich refreshing oxygen before taking the bottle of nuka cola Jack was holding and chugged half of it down in a matter of seconds "Can you get my bat?"

"Sure but I got to be honest man you look like shit" Jack said as he picked up my broken wooden baseball bat before throwing my arm around his shoulder and helping me walk out of the alleyway "You know Nora is going to give you hell?"

"Yeah I know, Along with my old man since the bat belonged to him" I said with a sigh as I silently sipped on my drink while glancing into a window to see my dark skin littered with fresh cuts and bruises while my left brown eye is starting to swell shut.

* * *

"Did you get into another fight?" Nora asked calmly as she used alcohol to disinfect the cut on my cheek which stung like hell.

"Yeah, you ain't mad?" I asked as I remembered the first time she saw me after getting into a fight she wouldn't talk to me for weeks.

"Of course I'm mad" She said with a huff of annoyance as she pressed the cotton ball of alcohol hard against my lip wound making me jolt with pain and nearly fell off the table.

"Look if it's upsetting you then I'll go tell a teacher or something" I said while crossing my arms "Though it's not like I'm the one starting the fights, He's the one who always jumping me"

"Did you forget what you did to his hamster" Jack said with a smirk as the school nurse Willow patched him up while I chuckled as I pictured the look of shock then rage on Douglas's face as he declared me his enemy for life.

"Hey no one told me not to over fill his food bowl" I defended myself as Jack burst out into laughter.

"Over fill the bowl!, bloody hell man you filled half of the god damn cage" Jack said in between laughter before he stopped as nurse Willow told him to with a sharp glare.

"That's besides the point" Nora said as she locked eyes with me "If you keep getting into fights they'll expel you which means you won't get a high paying job or even worse one of those guys might hit you so hard that you could die, then how will I-!"

Nora stopped talking as she began hyperventilating which is a thing she does whenever she gets too stressed out.

"Hey breath in the bag" I spoke calmly to her while going into my back pocket and handed her a brown paper bag that she snatched out of my hand and started breathing in and out. As her breathing started slowing down I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close while resting my head on top of hers.

"Now what was you trying to say before?" I asked as she stared up at me while tears started swelling up in her eyes before she suddenly wrapped her arms around my chest and dug her face into my chest.

I glanced at Jack who simply nodded his head.

"Uh miss can you patch me up on the way to gym so you can explain to Mr Jefferson why we're late" Jack said as nurse Willow stared at me and then Nora before nodding her head and started packing up her small bag of medical supplies.

"Of course I don't want that ape of a man forcing you to run with your injuries" Nurse Willow said as walked out of her office with Jack following.

Nora said something that was muffled by her still keeping her head pressed against my chest as I took a step back and stared down at her and saw that she has been crying quite hard which made me feel like an asshole for making her worry so much.

"I-I don't want anything bad to happen to you before the baby comes" She spoke nervously and quietly while I instantly froze at what she just said.

 _I'm gonna be a father!, I'm turning twenty in a couple of days!, How am I gonna tell my dad!, Hell I don't even know what I wanna do with my life now I have to worry about rising a child!_

All those thoughts and more was rushing through my mind as I slowly stared down at Nora who is silently waiting for my reaction while wringing the end of her dress as she looked up at me with her big green eyes that instantly got rid of any fear I had inside of me as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna be a dad huh?, well Jack and your friends always said we act like an old couple I guess that makes it official" I said as I couldn't stop a wide grin forming on my face.

"S-So your not going to leave me" She muttered which shocked me that she would even think that so I tightened the hug and lifted her off the ground before giving her a quick kiss on her soft lips.

"Of course I ain't leaving you what kind of guy do you take me for" I said as flashed her a smile before lowering her to the ground and releasing the hug "And just to make sure you don't doubt my love for you ever again"

After saying that I got down on one knee making her let out sharp gasp and gaining a look of utter shock as she covered her mouth and nose with her hands while tears started forming in her eyes again before I took a deep breath.

"Listen you know that I was somewhat of a geek and a social outcast before we became a couple which everyone hated as they said you could do better with one of the popular guys or anyone besides me which in turn pushed me into getting into shape, join the baseball club and basically just trying to become someone worthy of your affection but when you told me to just be myself and that you also loved science fiction, comics and other geeky things well that made me the luckiest and happiest person in the world for falling in love with a girl that is beautiful, smart, funny and most of all caring" I said as I went into my other back pocket and took out a small red box while watching her tears roll down her bright red cheeks.

"Which is why I would love to spend the rest of my life with you Nora Ashford, as my wife and mother of my child" I said as silence hung over us as I waited for her response which didn't take long as she was lying on top of me and smiling with tears streaming down her face while rapidly kissing every part of my face.

Which despite the pain I was feeling from my recent wounds slamming against her and the table I fought through it as she continued her kiss assault.

"Yes I will marry you!" Nora exclaimed with delight as she tightened her grip around my neck before pressing her lips against mine as love and passion fueled the kissed we shared. We only broke apart to catch our breath before she opened the box and stared at the sliver engagement ring with a look of pure joy on her face she placed it on her ring finger.

"So how did you know you was pregnant?" I asked while slipping my around around her curvy waist as she rested her head against my chest "What I mean when do you think it happened?"

"Well I knew because my mom told me and I think it was when we sneaked away on that field trip to the commonwealth" She said as I grinned remembering how stealthy we had to be just to get away from all the teachers and other students.

"Oh yeah didn't you say that you wanted to live there?" I asked while playing with her very long hair.

"Yes I just love the atmosphere and the beauty, just letting you know when we go house hunting" Nora said as she patted my chest.

"Noted, so your mom knows what about your dad?" I asked as I pictured her father giving me a hard glare or trying to fight me.

"Yes mom told him and he was angry since he still sees me as his little girl but mom vouched for you so he's okay with it" Nora said as she started to draw circles on my chest "He also wanted me to tell you that he'll hunt you down and do unspeakable things if you break up or hurt me"

"I understand hell I'll do the same if we have a girl and some guy broke her heart" I said before letting out a sigh "Well I have to tell my old man about this"

"Do you want me to come?" She asked with concern as I simply shook my head as I already prepared myself for the shit storm my dad will bring when I tell him.

"No I'll get Jack to come keep things peaceful" I said as I gave her a grin "And besides you got a wedding to plan so lets go tell everyone the good news"

"Alright I can't wait to see Jack's face" Nora said with a giggle as she got off me and helped me get up before locking her hand between mine and standing up on the tip of her toes to kiss my cheek as we walked out of the nurses's office ready to face whatever the world threw at us after we graduated.

* * *

"Do you Oscar take this woman whose hand you now hold to be your true and wedded wife, do you solemnly promise before god and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her, to forsake all others for her sake, to cleave unto her and her only until death shall part you?" The old priest Thomas asked as I stared down at Nora who is wearing a bright white strapless A-line gown with a stunning beaded lace which overall was perfect for her as not only did it enhanced her beauty but fitted well around her belly bump letting people know how soon our child will be born.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" I said which made everyone who turned up to our wedding laugh "Yes I do"

"And now Nora do you take this man whose hand you now hold to be your true and wedded husband, do you solemnly promise before god and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake, to cleave unto him and him only until death shall part you?" Thomas asked as Nora stared up at me and gave me a wide smile as she nearly started tearing up but managed to hold back.

"Yes I do" Nora said with utter conviction in her voice.

"Good now Oscar repeat after me, I Oscar Wakefield take thee Nora Ashford to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse or richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part and thereto I pledge my faithfulness" Thomas said as I repeated while locking eyes with Nora.

"Alright now Nora please repeat after me I Nora Ashford take thee Oscar Wakefield to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, or richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do us part and thereto I pledge my faithfulness" Thomas said before Nora repeated as she never moved her eyes from my own.

"Now who has the rings?" Thomas asked to which my best man Jack walked over and handed him the rings before he patted me on the back "Oscar with this ring do you give it to Nora as a sigh and seal of endless affection with which you will cherish her and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to her the vows of a husband? do you?"

"I do" I said as he handed me a golden ring that I held tightly.

"Then place this ring on Nora's hand and repeat with this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow" Thomas said as I placed the ring on Nora's ring finger and repeated the vow.

"Nora with this ring do you give it to him as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish him and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to him the vows of a wife? do you?"

"I do" Nora said as Thomas handed her the other ring.

"Then place this ring on Oscar's hand and repeat with this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly goods I thee endow" Thomas said as Nora placed the ring on my ring finger before repeating softly.

"In consideration of these solemn and sacred pledges, I am authorized by the laws of the state of Boston in your marriage license and by the laws of God in his holy word to pronounce you husband and wife, as I do this, let me remind you that henceforth you are one; one in interest, one in reputation and above all else one in affection, what god hath joined together let no man part asunder" Thomas declared as I crouched which got another chuckle before we leaned in and kissed each other making everyone cheer with joy.

Though as we continued to kiss the whole church faded away and the cheering became mute as I focused solely on Nora as I could feel her heartbeat sync with my own before we broke apart and caught our breath.

"I love you" I said as I squeezed her hand which she returned.

"I love you too, forever and ever" She said as the world came back into existence as we turned to our family and friends.

"Everyone may I present to you Mr and Mrs Wakefield" Thomas said prompting everyone to cheer even louder than earlier as Jack came from behind and pulled me into a playful headlock while Nora got swarmed by her bride maids as we partied the night away after we cut the chocolate wedding cake and Nora threw the red and white bouquet which Jack's girlfriend Alice caught nearly making him cough up his drink as me and the rest of the guys joked at his situation.

* * *

"It's a baby boy!" The doctor exclaimed with a joyous tone as the crying of our newborn child filled my ears making a grin form on my face as I stared down at a bright red and sweat dripping Nora who despite being tired still smiled warmly.

The doctor let me cut the umbilical cord before wrapping our son in a blue blanket and handed him to me which I held nervously and gently as possible while staring down at my son to see has has mid brown skin color, the start of pitch black hair and staring back at me with wide light green eyes that belongs to his mom.

"Hey little man, I'm your daddy" I said as I gently rocked my arms side to side making him coo with delight before handing over to Nora who instantly kissed him on his forehead and showered him with motherly love and affection.

"He's going to be handsome when he's all grown up" Nora said as our son was resting against her chest and soaking in the world around him as he intensely stared at everything and everyone.

"So I'm guessing you already have a name for him?" I asked as I rested my head against her shoulder while holding her hand.

"Yes he's name is Shaun, Shaun Elizabeth Wakefield" Nora said with a smile as she used my long deceased mom's name as our son's middle name.

"She and dad would like that" I said as I kissed her on the lips "Though what if we had a girl?"

"Then I would of named her Sarah" Nora said with a grin "I've been thinking about the name of our children for a long time"

"It's a good thing too since I was going to name him Grognak and if we had a girl Femme-Re" I said with a laugh as Nora gave me the most heated glare she could muster.

"You're not naming our child or any children we have after comic book characters unless you want a divorce" Nora said as I simply nodded my head since I was too busy laughing to reply while Shaun cooed.

* * *

 _ **"Good morning Sir!, would you like a hot steaming cup of coffee to start this day?"** _ The steel robot named Codsworth that I made and based of the mister handy models to help deal with Shaun asked with an english accent as he floated over to me.

"Yes bring it to my work room along with the military blueprints I want to get started on them before Shaun wakes up" I said as I wiped the tiredness from my eyes.

" ** _Yes right away sir!"_** Codsworth said as he floated into the kitchen while I walked into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth before soft hands wrapped around my chest and extra added weight pressed against my back.

"Someone's up early" Nora said with affection as I relaxed into her embrace before spitting into the sink.

"Yeah the general is making us work extra hard because of the war" I said while catching a glimpse of Codsworth in the mirror as he floated pass while carrying a tall stack of blueprints.

I sighed silently as that was only the start of the pile I would find in my work room as the higher ups at the base gave a lot of blueprints and schematics to the gun nuts, robotic experts and armorers which meant a ton of work for me as I'm one of the few people who specializes in all three areas.

"Why are you up, aren't you doing three cases later in the day?" I asked turned the tap and washed out my mouth with water before collecting a bit of shaving cream and smear it on my full beard before I stepped back and allowed Nora to get full use of the mirror.

"Yeah I just want to spend time with Shaun and teach him a few things before I go to work" She said while applying make up as I carefully shaved my beard until it was clean and smooth.

"Why don't you let Codsworth do it?, that's why I made him in the first place" I said while resting my back against the wall and watched Nora finish her make up which consist of black eye shadow and light cherry red lipstick before she ran her hands through her hair making it fall to her shoulders and frame her face.

She turned to me and just as my gaze starting to drift because of her current outfit which is a grey shirts that hangs of her shoulders and red shorts that hug her curves nicely.

"Because there are somethings robots can't replace" She said seductively as she started swaying her hips from side to side which my eyes followed like a moth to flame.

I walked over to her and lifted her off the ground and placed her on the edge of the sink before suddenly began to slowly run her hands up my chest and locking her arms around my neck.

"You're right about robots not being able to do everything since Codsworth doesn't know your weak points" I said with my own level of seduction as I brushed my lips against hers for a quick second before softly kissed a part of her skin behind her right ear making her shiver and softly moan.

A grin formed on my face as I kissed her more passionately while placing my hands on her hips and quickly hoisted off the sink threw her over my shoulder.

"S-Stop it!, but me down you giant oaf!" She cried with laughter as she pelted my back with light punches while I rushed out of the room and picked up the cup of steaming hot coffee before entering our bedroom and placing my wife on our double bed.

I took a sip of my coffee and placed it down before Nora grabbed me by my vest and yanked me on the bed as she instantly straddling my waist and began kissing me with more passion than on our wedding night as I placed my hands on her hips though she moved them lower which I didn't object to as I gave her a soft squeeze.

A smirk appeared on my face as I rolled over and assaulted her weak points with kisses as she started to remove her shirt prompting me to crawl down and attack her biggest weak point which is her slim and soft stomach that turned her moans in to an uncontrollable giggle.

Though I nearly had a heart attack when she let out a sudden scream of fright making me instantly whiz around to see Codsworth floating next to the bed.

"What is it Codsworth?" I asked with annoyance in my voice which faded as I leaned over and took a sip of coffee.

 _ **"I came to inform you that young master Shaun has awoken from his nap and had his diaper changed but still continues to cry, also I've successfully delivered all fifty blueprints to your work room"**_ Codsworth said as he moved his eye from me to Nora prompting her to lower her shirt from the robot eye _**"Is there anything you would like me to do?"**_

 _"_ Can you clean up the living room please?" Nora asked as Codsworth's hands rotated while his eye glowed bright.

 _ **"Of course madam the room will be spotless and the dust bunnies will be annihilated!"**_ Codsworth exclaimed with triumph fanfare as he floated away.

"So shall we pick this up after you get off work?" I asked with a sigh as she used her feet to turn me and lay down next to her.

"Yes but you'll have to give me a back massage since I'll be tired from a day of hard work" Nora said with a smirk while I simply nodded my head.

"Sure and I'll program Codsworth to play romantic music" I said as she just leaned up kissed me on the cheek before smiling at me.

"You got yourself a deal so you better start tinkering" She said as we got off the bed and started getting dress as I threw on a black jumper, grey pants and dark brown boots while Nora decided to wear dark blue pants, a dark green button down shirt and black flat shoes.

She went into Shaun's room and started doing baby talk as I made my workroom but was stopped when the doorbell rang. I let out a irritated groan before opening the door and staring down at a middle aged man wearing a tan fedora and matching coat.

"Good morning sir Vault-Tec calling!" The man said with a chipper happy tone as I took a long sip on my coffee as and let the awkward silence linger.

"And why are you calling?" I asked as the man could tell I was annoyed at the fact he's here but didn't walk away as he also knew I was still interested as I didn't slam the door in his face the moment I saw him.

"Because sir we would like to secure your future in one of our many fallout shelters or vaults as some call them" He explained still in a chipper tone along with a million dollar smile.

"And does this offer extend to my family?" I asked as I remember a couple of the guys and girls at the base talking about getting a spot in a vault just in case of the war.

"Of course sir! along with everyone else here, though we have to exclude your robot as some of the equipment can be destroyed by a accidental hit during cleaning or some other request" The man said as he glanced at the clipboard in his hands then the number on my door before his eyes widened slightly "Actually sir it says here you are already cleared for entrance due to your ongoing service with the military, its just a matter of verifying some information"

After he said that he handed me the clipboard and I made some edits to key pieces of information like a misspelled last name, my current job and a bunch of other things before I handed back the clipboard making the man flash me a wide smile.

"Wonderful that's everything I'm just gonna walk this over to the vault, Thank you for being prepared for the future" The man exclaimed before walking away as I sighed and finished off the remaining coffee.

"Well at least that's one set of paper work done" Nora said as I closed the door and turned to see her sitting on the couch.

"Well seeing as the world doesn't want me to work today I guess I should take it easy" I said as I sat on the couch and snuggled with Nora as she turned on the tv to the news channel which showed a calm yet scared man.

" _W-We're getting reports of nuclear detonations all through out New York and Pennsylvania, I repeat nuclear detonations have been spotted at New York and Pennsylvania"_

"No it can't be" I muttered with disbelief creeping into my voice but that was quickly dashed away when a loud blaring alarm rang out and people sprinted pass our window with panicked looks on their faces "Nora we got to get to the Vault!"

"I-I'll get Shaun!" Nora shouted as she bolted from the couch and rushed to Shaun's room and came back with our crying six month year old son in her arms.

"Go I'm right behind you!" I said as she sprinted out of the house while I followed her and everyone else as we ran into the forest path to the hill.

We passed our neighbors panicking and even the vault tec guy from earlier who was muttering about reporting the guard stationed at the steel gate as besides him were guys in bulky power armor, carrying high tech enhanced assault rifles.

 _That guy better not be talking out his ass about having a bunch of space in those vaults otherwise there might be a riot_ I thought as I glanced at all the scared people while a vertibird landed on top of the flat hillside.

"If your name ain't on the list then move aside now!" The guard yelled as he glared at a couple of people that was crowding him but was smart enough no to try and run pass with the two armored guys with their fingers on the trigger.

"You two step forward!" The guard shouted as the crowd dispersed to the side allowing me and Nora to walk forward "Name?"

"Oscar, Nora and Shaun Wakefield" I said as the guard glanced down at the clipboard in his hands.

"One male adult, One female adult and one male infant" He muttered before turning his head back "Johnson take these three to the vault now!"

"Yes sir!, You three follow me" A dark skin young man dressed in dark blue set of clothing and simple black military armor said as he raced up the hill with me and Nora followed after him "Please stand on the platform"

"Don't worry folks it will only take a couple minutes for the platform to lower" A fair skin man also wearing blue set of clothing and simple black armour said as me, Nora and a couple other families stood on the platform and waited.

"H-Hey get them to hurry up you heard the news they're dropping nukes for christ sake!" An middle aged and overweight man yelled in anger which was obviously used to hide the fear everyone is feeling.

"Nora I love you, Both of you so much" I said as I stared at my wife then Shaun before rubbing his head trying to ease him.

"I know I love you too, Forever and ever" Nora said as she got on her tip toes and kissed me before looking deep into my eyes as I could see the mixture of both positive and negative emotions that was in them along my own eyes.

"M-My god look!" A teenaged girl shouted which turned our gaze away from each other and to the sky prompting everyone to let out a gasp of fear as a small dot rocketed towards the earth before a loud boom reached our ears along with the ground shaking and a mushroom cloud splitting the clouds apart and turning the sky orange.

Some people started to pray while others just dropped to their knees and embraced the inevitable death in front of us while the color drained from my face and my whole body shook with utter fear.

 _Why is this happening!_ I thought while a massive wave of dust, debris and dirt came rushing towards us as I glanced down at my wife and child which instantly replaced my fear with courage as I could feel my body surge with renewed energy.

"Get down!" I shouted as I pulled Nora down and quickly covered her and Shaun with my body just before the dust wave consumed us and battered my back with the objects swept away in the wave.

Though it didn't last long as the platform started to descend while the opening closed sealing off the destruction that is currently destroying the world.

"Are you alright" Nora asked with concern as two other guys helped me stand up.

"Yeah I'm good what about you and Shaun?" I asked as our son continued to cry while Nora checked him over.

"We're alright thanks to you" Nora said as she kissed me on the cheek and stared at me with tears threatening to run down her face "Don't do that again"

"No promises" I said as the platform stopped as the vault door moved to the side revealing a bunch of scientists and guards standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Everyone don't worry you'll be safe in vault one eleven deep underground and away from the radiation" A male scientist said as we all stepped off the platform and soaked in the vault interior from its sleek steel structure to terminals and blinking lights "This will be your new home now"

"Would you lot please follow me" The female scientist with tan skin said as we followed her up a flight of metal stairs and down a hallway before stopping at table where a young woman wearing a light blue jumpsuit is stationed "Please everyone get into a single file and take a jumpsuit before following the good doctor"

After a couple of people and Nora took their jumpsuits I took mine and followed him to a row of large pods that everyone else was entering after putting on the jumpsuits that had triple one on the back in bright yellow.

"Sir put on your jumpsuit and enter the pod" The old doctor said as he gestured to pod number nine.

"Don't worry Shaun your daddy isn't going anywhere" Nora said as Shaun started crying his little heart out as I went to get changed in private.

"Hey little man I'm still here see, I won't be going far" I said with a smile on my face as I leaned in close and kissed him on his forehead which eased his cries and turned them into happy giggles which made Nora . I gave Nora a kiss on the lips and stared into her eyes until we sadly entered our own pods.

"Now the pod will decontaminate and depressurize you before we head deeper into the vault" The doctor said slightly muffled as the pod was sealed shut.

 _ **"Resident secure, Occupant vitals normal, Procedure complete"** _ A robotic female voice spoke as I suddenly felt very tired and began to drift off to sleep while everything around me began to get cold which I could tell was quickly becoming colder by the second due to the sheet of glass already be frozen over **_"Cryogenic stasis will now start in five...four...three..two...one..., have a pleasant dream"_**

The last thought that entered my mind as I desperately tried to move my numb and unresponsive body was the fact that me, Nora and Shaun was in a stasis pod and not a decontamination pod and could only pray that when I woke up my family would still be there to greet me.

* * *

 **So what did you think? This story will continue when Fallout 4 as I learn more and more about the world.**

 **Also Oscar's SPECIAL stats are a three in Strength, three in Perception, one in Endurance, two in Charisma, eight in Intelligence, two in agility and two in luck.**


End file.
